Eternal Rest
by SummersXsolstice
Summary: what will bella's power be and how will it affect the people around her? is someone in danger? will they make it through the storm, or will they rest for all eternity? post eclipse lots of twists long starts where eclipse left off. R&R. Happy New Year!
1. rewritten, new kid on the block

**Hey guys, I would like to tell you that I rewrote this and the next chapter, it was a little "Dry" so to speak. The same thing happens, but with more details, so if you already read this chapter you can skip it. This starts exactly where eclipse left off, it is mainly in Bella's POV. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Happy 2008**

Edward was trying to hide the fact that he was excited. We were in the Volvo, he had ran me to the car faster than usual, and I couldn't help but think of what was going to happen when I told Charlie. I was so glad that Edward was by my side. When he got to the house Edward grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes, I felt like I was falling into them.

"It'll be fine, trust me."

I looked at him disbelievingly. He scrunched his nose up in response.

"I had Alice look into it, trust me, it will be fine. Just relax."

Knowing that Alice saw something good made me fell better, but only a little, I knew that Edward has been known to edit things.

As soon as I unbuckled my seatbelt my door opened, I jumped. Edward laughed at my reaction and helped me out of the car. I opened the front door and leaded Edward into the kitchen.

"Dad?"

I jumped when I heard the sounds of a big moving van across the street. This place was normally so quite. I heard Charlie coming down the stairs and I pondered how I was going to break this to him. Edward squeezed my hand for reinsurance.

"Hi Bella, I just got home from fishing, you should have seen the big fish I reeled in, I was this close to getting him into the boat when he escaped "

He showed me how close he was with his fingers.

"Wow dad that would have been a great catch!"

I said falsely excited for him, he has said that every week he has gone fishing.

"What did you want to say to me Bells?"

Ugh, I couldn't put it off any longer. I sighed.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something very important." I paused. "Can we sit down?"

He shook his head yes and went over to sit on the chair, I sat next to Edward on the couch. Charlie looked at me confused.

"Charlie, dad, I wanted to tell you that Edward has asked for my hand in marriage."

His jaw dropped, I felt like I was going to die.

"I'm not here to ask you if that would be okay, I'm here to ask you for your blessing. I already told him yes."

His eyes were about to pop out of his face, I looked at Edward scared.

"You what?"

This time Edward spoke up.

"I love your daughter very much and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with her, I would appreciate it very much if you would walk her down the aisle."

He turned his head to look at Edward.

"You'll take care of her right? You'll take care of my little girl?"

Edward looked at me gingerly.

"Yes I will, I will never hurt her again, and I will spend the rest of my life making up for when I did."

Charlie looked at me again.

"What about school?"

"I am still going to Alaska for school."

He gave me a hug, tears will spilling out now.

"You need to call your mom."

Shoot, I forgot about my mom. I wiped my eyes and went over to the phone to call Renée. It was then that I realized that this was practically suicide, she is going to be so mad. I felt the room spin, my eyes water even more, and my tongue swell. I started dialing the numbers. I was thinking about hanging up as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, it's Bella."

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Mom, I just wanted to know if you could possibly come here for my wedding night."

"What?" Her voice was quite, almost whisper like. I cleared my throat.

"Mom, I would like to know if you would come to see me take Edwards hand in marriage."

"Is this a joke?"

"No mom, It's not. Edward and I are getting married."

"Bella, it would be very stupid of you to go through with this."

I was suddenly angry.

"No, it wouldn't be stupid, I love Edward and I want you come support me when I become his officially."

She started to cry, and I felt so bad.

"I'm sorry mom. Its just, I want you to be happy for me, it's a happy thing that happening."

She laughed half-heartedly.

"I know bells. I am happy, but I cant help but think what ifs"

"I love him mom."

"When is it?"

"August 13th. Are you coming?"

"Oh Bella honey, Ill be there. Of course I will"

"I'm glad Mom, I got to go, Ill call you tomorrow."

"Ok love."

I hung up and turned to face Edward.

"It went better than I thought it would, I expected her to fight more."

He looked at me and laughed before wiping a tear off my cheek with his thumb.

"I told you it would be fine. Come on, Alice wants you over there."

I told Charlie that I was going over to Edwards and I would be back later. Even though I didn't want to admit it, this was too good to be true. I was going to have my love for _eternity_. I actually felt quite faint.

After we were at his house Edward turned the car off and looked at me.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

I felt the ring like it weighted 300 pounds, my hand was starting to shake. I couldn't help it, next thing I knew I was crying. Edward looked at me worriedly and shifted me into his lap.

"Bella, baby, please tell me what's hurting you so?"

I couldn't help but laugh at myself, I was being so silly.

"Nothing, it's just too good to be true. I am going to be yours, officially, for ever. It's not so much sad as happy. I love you so much Edward. I really do."

He chuckled at me and I felt so stupid for a moment. I blushed and looked down.

He pushed my tilted my chin up with his fingers till I was looking straight into his beautiful, inhuman, god like eyes.

"Bella, I'm the one who has it too good to be true. Bella do you realize that I am a monster in most peoples eyes? I am so lucky that you, my sweet, did not turn away from me. I am so lucky that you are willing to give up so much to be mine. I have a hard time believing that you aren't going to see me one day and realize that im no good for you, because Bella, I am no good for you, but you don't know how happy I am to know that you still love me anyway."

He bushed off my tears with his thumb and kissed me. It was breath taking when he kissed me. At the same time my lungs are aching for air my heart and body are aching for him. Words can't explain it properly, it's so amazing.

I sighed when he broke the kiss. I grabbed his hand as we got out of the Volvo and walked up to the house.

"Time to get this done with, I hope it won't be too bad."

He smiled and looked down at me.

"Don't worry, Alice doesn't have too much planed for you. It will be over before you know it."

Alice opened the door when we reached the fist step going up to the porch. She probably saw us coming.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand for encouragement as I entered their breathtaking house. Alice had done each room with different color schemes. Probably to help me pick out the best one for the wedding. Oh, how I loved Alice, she did everything she could do and more. I was so happy that I would know her forever.

She looked at me excitedly before saying "well, I just wanted to make it easier on you to pick out the colors that we will be using. This is very important so I want you to actually think about this. I already know what you will pick, but this is your wedding and I want you to figure it out for yourself."

I could tell she wanted me to be happy, I could tell she knew that even though I don't admit it I wanted this wedding to be perfect. She wanted it to be perfect on my own accord, not hers. I loved her so much right now. I just walked up to her and gave her a hug. She was startled, but then she calmed down and returned it. It was like hugging a rock, but by now I was used to it.

"What was that for?"

"Being so great."

She sighed, took my free hand (my other was still in Edwards'), and led me into the first room. It was navy blue and silver.

"Its pretty!" I said, thinking about my vintage lace gown.

"Lets see the other rooms before you pick."

The next room was deep purple and dark red, it reminded me of blood.

"What do you think?"

"Alice, it's nice, but do I really want everything around me too look like your next meal?"

Edward stifled a laugh and Alice growled. I blushed. I hope Alice wasn't mad at me.

"Okay Bella, I wasn't crazy about that one either anyway."

Finally she took me into the last room and my I couldn't believe my eyes. It was such a beautiful combination of colors. A very light mint green, an aquamarine, white, and some topaz accents. This would do.

"Alice, I love it. Edward what do you think?"

"Very pretty, it will work wonderfully."

He was looking at my face and I was still staring at the colors. This will do. This will do quite fine. Alice smiled to herself and announced quietly that she knew I would like it.

"Thank you Alice, I love it. Is that it for tonight?"

She looked at me and nodded, and then thought for a minute before saying "roses?"

Looking at Edward I decided that yes, I wanted roses. They are as beautiful and yet familiar, just like my fiancé.

After telling her that I did like the idea of roses we left the house to return to Charlie's. Alice told me to come back tomorrow and we would go decide what cake we want and who would cater.

When I got home there were a two people I have never met before in my kitchen. One was a girl that looked to be about 15, she was short, blonde, blue eyed, and pretty. The other one was probably her mother; she had chocolate hair, brown eyes, and very young looking for her age. They were sitting at my table eating a piece of pizza. I looked around for Charlie, he wasn't sitting at the table with them.

The young blonde spoke up, "Hi, I'm Erica, and this is my mom Linda, we just moved in across the street. Your dads in the bathroom, you must be Bella? Your dad was telling us all about you."

She spoke really fast and it reminded me of Alice. Edward just stood there wile I replied. "Hi, nice to meet you. Yes, I am Bella, and this is my boyfriend Edward." Edward leaned in to shake her hand wile she stared at him. Oh, great, another person that doesn't think I'm good enough for him. I looked at Edward and he raised his eyebrows at me. Then, all of sudden Erica gasped and Edward looked very strangely at her. I excused myself and Edward and went upstairs.

Once we were in my room I turned to Edward. "What was she thinking?"

"At fist she thought you were very pretty, and then she looked at me and thought I was handsome, and then she thought that we made the perfect couple."

I was happy that she thought nicely about me, I almost let the subject drop, but then I remembered what I really wanted to know

"Why did she gasp? Why did you look at her like that?"

"She knew Bella, she understood what I was." He laughed. "Then she started singing 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves'"

"How did she know?"

"I'm not sure"

Just then we heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, is this your room? I was hoping I could talk to you, sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

I walked over to the door and let her in.

"No, you weren't interrupting anything. I actually wanted to talk to you too."

Edward laughed and I gave him a look.

"Edward, could you give us a minute?"

He turned and walked out of the room.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew about your boyfriend."

"Yeah I do, but what I wanted to know was how _you_ knew."

"When two years ago, when I lived in Pennsylvania I met a two vampires, they were tracking a girl and got a false lead. I ran into them, quite literally, and they wanted to kill me. The male, James, decided against it, but wanted to turn me. Knowing a few things about vampires I decided that I didn't want to be stuck thirteen forever, I also have a strong hate relationship with blood. After they told their story I manipulated them with another false lead because I knew the girl didn't do anything to deserve to die. They told me about powers vampires have and that's how I knew to block my mind from Edward."

"How did you do that, give them I false lead I mean."

"I thought of a way to put them on another false trail and then put the plan into action."

"Oh. What were you thinking about that made Edward laugh a few minutes ago?"

"Ninety nine bottles of bear on the wall."

I smirked, thinking about how I might like this girl. Then I realized what she had said, she had given James a false lead, she didn't even know me and she helped save my life. I got up and gave her a hug; I just might miss her when I leave. She gave me a strange look.

"You attempted to save my life, I was the girl James was looking for. You helped me by giving him that false lead. Thank you."

Just then Edward asked if he could come in yet. When he was in I could tell that Erica was telling him what we talked about. He had a smile on his face.

"Thank you; you don't know how grateful I am. You helped save my Bella from James . If you hadn't done what you did he would have gotten to her before we were ready for him."

He turned to me, "Bella, if you don't mind I need to talk to Alice."

Erica looked shocked. "There are more of you! Can I meet her please, please, please?"

I could help but laugh when I thought of how much Erica reminded me of Alice. I looked at Edward and he looked back at me. "I don't see any problem with it. Also, could you please think of something else, I don't want to have to get down to one bottle."

She laughed and said that she guessed that there was nothing wrong with letting him read her thoughts for a little wile.

When we got down to the bottom of the steps Erica asked her mom if it would be okay to go and meet my other friend, her mom said that it was okay as long as she took her cell phone and called her if she needed anything. Edward seemed to be happy that I found someone normal that I could actually enjoy.

When we got outside and headed for Edwards Volvo Erica stopped.

"That's yours?"

Edward laughed, "yeah, I wanted to get Bella a fast car but for some reason she refuses to let me."

She thought for a minute before replying. "She probably doesn't want fancy things, she has you instead, and that's probably good enough for her."

I stared at her amazed, we only knew each other for around an hour and she already knew things that others didn't know. She was very smart for her age. Then I realized that I didn't know how old she was.

"How old are you Erica?"

"I just turned 15, I already graduated, I was cyber schooled, and I worked during the summer so I could get out faster."

"Wow."

Erica didn't seem to notice how fast we were driving until we got to the house.

"That was fast, how fast were we going?"

"Around 120 mph."

"Cool."

She looked at the house, then back to Edward.

"Edward, how many of them live here?"

"Seven including me, but don't worry Alice already warned them to be on their best behavior."

"Physic?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, mmmkay."

She looked at me, and then headed up the steps.

"Let's do this."

Alice opened the door before we got to the top step. Erica smiled at her, and Alice grinned back.


	2. sleepover

Alice reached out a hand to shake, Erica just pulled her into a hug.

"You must be Alice. I'm Erica and I am Bella's new neighbor."

"Nice to meet you, I already know that you know our secret, so I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to be scared of us."

"Ah, no worries here. I have already dealt with vampires before."

Then out of nowhere Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jasper appeared behind Alice. Erica jumped a little but then a smile broke out on her face.

"Hi, guys I'm Bella's neighbor Erica. I'm so happy to be welcomed into your home."

Carlisle shook her hand, "the pleasures all ours."

Edward looked at Erica. Erica just laughed at him.

"You must be Carlisle" she looked at Carlisle before moving to shake Esme's hand "and you're Esme, it's nice to meet you. You have a beautiful home." Esme smiled at her and Erica took Emmett's hand. "Very nice to meet you Emmett, do me a favor and be careful not to crush my hand please." Emmett laughed and told her not to worry. She turned to Rosalie, "may I give you a hug?". Rosalie looked shocked but then smiled. "Yes you may." Erica gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "no need to worry Hun, I think your very beautiful.". Rosalie looked at her strangely and then to Edward. When it was time to great Jasper I got a little scared, Erica can't know that jasper has a hard time not killing people. I cringed thinking about my last birthday party. Erica looked at him, and she seemed to know that nothing bad was going to happen, but she needed to be careful. "Jasper, it is nice to meet you, I hope that we can be able to talk in the future." She stood as far as possible and shook his hand. I was amazed, how did she know all this.

The whole Cullen family looked at her awestruck. She understood why.

"Well I could tell from Edward who was who, and when I had talked to James he had told me about your family and the members in it. I could tell about jasper because of Edward and jaspers own powers, and I could tell from Alice that I would be ok to shake his hand. I'm very good at, let's call it manipulating people's minds, I don't get as much info as you, but I do get the general idea. That's how I gave James the false lead."

She realized that they didn't know about her meeting James, Victoria, and Laurent.

"Edward, do me a favor and tell them please."

Edward started talking in vampire speed, after about 2 seconds he was done. Esme gave her a hug wile thanking her. During her hug her cell phone started to ring, she looked at Alice and Alice mouthed the word yeah excitedly. Erica picked up the phone and it was her mother, she asked if she could spend the night with her new friends, I could tell by her and Alice's smile that her mother said ok.

After she hung up she asked if that was ok with Carlisle and Esme. Being the hosts they are they said that it would be fine.

"If you don't mind, I need to go home and get some clothes. I hope this isn't too much a bother."

Alice got excited at the chance she had to take the Porsche.

"No, it's no problem at all, as long as you don't mind fast driving."

"Well, let's say that I have a need for speed. I would love it, as long as you slow down before we get there, my mom would freak."

Oh great, Alice was probably going to drive even faster now.

This time we exited the house out the back door and went to the five car garage, Alice opened the door and Erica stumbled back.

"These are your cars?!?"

She walked over and touched each one.

"I think hanging with you guys will be a lot of fun."

Alice laughed at her, but I knew she was very happy because the car Erica was paying the most attention to was her Porsche.

"It's so beautiful."

"That ones mine, it's pretty new. I love it."

Alice unlocked the doors and got in, Erica automatically took the back seat. I think that I might like having a younger friend, kind of like a sister.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like, being a vampire I mean."

"It's nice most of the time, it gets you free things, but other times you feel left out because everyone is afraid of you. But I'm happy with what I am."

"bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?"

She was so smart, I knew I could never lie to her.

"Sort of, but I know that I will always be with Edward, and that is worth it."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, almost like fire burns."

"Oh, that's beautiful. What you're willing to go through I mean." "I bet Forks isn't going to be as horrible as I thought it was."

That was what I thought, when I first moved here. I thought Forks would be miserable. Thank god I was wrong.

"Alice?"

"yeah?"

"can you die?"

"Yeah, it just takes a lot more to do it."

"this is amazing. My best friend is a vampire, and my other best friend is about to be one."

I smiled, I really liked this girl. It will hurt to leave her.

"hey, what do you guys eat? I mean, why aren't your eyes red?"

"We are what we call vegetarians, we only feed off animals, not people."

"That's great!"

Alice laughed so hard she nearly lost control of the car.

She slowed down as we neared my house, her lights weren't on so we guessed that her mom was still over Charlie's. When we walked into his house we saw her mom and Charlie watching a game together her mom and my dad both were yelling at the screen. I was glad my dad might have found someone else besides Billy to hang out with.

"Mom."

Her mom didn't take her eyes off the screen, neither did Charlie.

"Do you have a key, I need to get some clothes."

"yeah sure here."

Her mom reached into her pocket and turned around to give the key to her. She saw Alice and a smile crept on her face.

"Hi, I'm Linda, Erica mom. And you are?"

"I'm Alice, Erica and Bella are staying over my house tonight, nice to meet you."

Charlie, without removing his eyes from the screen asked me if it was true that I was staying the night there, after I told him yeah we left the house and went across the street to Erica's. She let us in and there were boxes everywhere.

"I'm sorry for the mess, but we just moved in today, so I can't be completely unpacked yet."

She went to a pile of boxes that had her name on them, she dug though it and picked out some clothes, I could feel Alice tense beside me as she saw how horrible the clothes matched. I could feel a makeover coming on. Great, just what I needed.

When she was done and we climbed back into the car and she was thinking really hard.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to be able to see me for awhile after you change aren't you?

"No, I might accidentally hurt you."

I felt a tear in my eye when I thought of all the people I might never see again.

"It's okay, why waste today in fear about what isn't coming till tomorrow. Live it up till the day you die, and after that, live some more."

I heard wolves howling in the distance, I started to shake. NO, no more tears about Jacob, he can't haunt my life forever.

"Bella, who is Jacob? Why does he hurt you so much?"

It had to be because we were almost to Edwards as to why she could read my thoughts. I sighed and started telling the story of my personal sun, when we were at Edwards Alice just parked the car and turned it off. She waited for my story to finish. I was in tears by the time I was done. Erica just looked at me and then gave me a hug, her arms didn't reach completely around the seat, but it helped dry up my tears.

Edward greeted me when we walked into the house.

"Did you have fun Bella?"

"Yeah, I did. Charlie and Linda seem to get along nicely, she was still over there when we there."

"That's nice, it would be good for Charlie to have another friend."

Alice laughed and looked at Erica, she was laughing too.

"Bella, there not going to be friends for long."

I was shocked "That's horrible? Why not?"

Erica was practically rolling on the floor, I couldn't understand how this could be so funny.

"Bella, are parents are _dating_."

I was taken back, Charlie hasn't dated for years. This was great!

"Wow, I'm so happy. That's great."

"Hey, do you have any movies Alice?"

"what kind do you want to watch."

Erica looked at me, "Is horror ok?"

I sighed, I knew I would have nightmares, but I also knew that Edward was going to be there by my side, I would live.

"Yeah, sure, I would like a scary movie."

Alice was laughing at a joke she hasn't told yet.

"I have thirty days of night, anyone up for a vampire movie?"

Erica looked at her excitedly, she was practically jumping up and down.

"I loved that movie, yeah I really want to watch it."

Edward growled at the idea of me watching a scary movie about vampires, I reached up and gave him a kiss to calm him down. Erica snorted.

"Isn't that like kissing a mirror?"

Alice bust out laughing and Erica looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Kind of, but it's a lot better and personal. It takes my breath away and I forget to breath."

Edward smiled at my answer.

Alice started walking out of the room and to the stairs.

"Lets get the movie, I need to see if I can find it."

"Hey, shouldn't we invite Rosalie?"

I never even thought of inviting her, I cant imagine having a good time with her.

Alice closed her eyes and concentrated on seeing if we would have fun with her.

"Yeah, I think it would be fine."

Alice walked to her room, then she knocked on the door.

"Rosalie, are you there?"

Rose opened the door and looked questionably at us.

"what?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to have a sleepover with us."

The first genuine smile I've seen on Rosalie's face in a long time started to creep onto her face.

We actually had fun, I got scared during the movie and had to hold Alice's hand, ironic isn't it. Edward attempted to come in but Rosalie wouldn't let him, she said that this was a girl's night and he couldn't ruin it for them. I didn't think Edward would have ruined the fun, but I didn't want to disappoint my friends. Alice warned us that she was giving us a makeover tomorrow and then we played truth or dare, I ended up having to run around in my undies and a tank top in a house full of never sleeping vampires with great vision, but it wasn't anything compared to what they made Erica do, she had to do everything from dancing and singing to streaking. She drew the line at flashing, she claimed that her boobs where too small and revealed that she wanted a boob job for her sixteenth birthday, Alice groaned wile looking at her own chest. Erica got mad when she realized that vampires don't sleep, she ended up pulling an all nighter, meanwhile I fell asleep. I had a nightmare, this time I was getting married and all of a sudden a pack of wolves came and started tearing the place apart, Erica shook me awake.

"Calm down, calm down, it was just a dream."

I had not realized that I was crying.

"I had a nightmare."

When I spoke it felt like I had swallowed nails, I guessed I had been screaming. I heard Edward enter the room, he automatically rushed to my side.

"What happened?"

I felt bad for ruining the party. I just looked down ashamed.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare, it was nothing."

Edward looked at Alice angrily.

"I told you you shouldn't have let her watch that stupid movie!"

I looked up; I couldn't believe he thought I had a nightmare about vampires.

"No, no, it wasn't about vampires, it was about something else."

He looked at me gingerly wile rocking me in his lap.

"What was it about love?"

I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I didn't want him to know that I still thought of Jake.

"nothing."

"Bella, tell me please."

I stared into his eyes, such a beautiful color.

"I had dreamed that jake and the pack ruined the wedding."

Alice looked at me laughing. Edward looked at her sharply.

"Is that all? Bella, I would have seen, or in your case not seen, if he had to decided to do anything."

Erica was confused, but it only took her a minute to get it.

"Ok, tell me if I got this right. Bella, you and Edward are engaged, Jake is a werewolf, Alice only sees things after the person decides to do it, and she can't see werewolves."

She was a smart girl.

"Yeah, that's it."

She looked at me.

"what I don't believe is that you and Edward are engaged and I only thought to him as your boyfriend, how could I have not known?"

She understood that she was sleeping in a house full of vampires, a werewolf pack were hurting my feelings, how a psychic worked her mind, but she didn't know that me and Edward were so serious? Wow, this girl was thinking too outside the box. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, want to see the ring?"

She looked at me, the look on her face almost looked like happiness with a hint of melancholy. Then she smiled.

"Of course!"

I got up and walked over to her, I flashed my ring like people in the movies did. She gaped at it.

"Oh its so pretty! Oh Bella I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled walked back over to Edward. She sat up.

"So were to these dogs live?"

Edward laughed and Alice giggled, I flinched.

"Down in La Push by the beach."

"Oh, the Indian reserve, makes sense."

Once Rosalie had convinced Edward I was fine I went back to bed, I fell asleep listening to Alice and Rosalie tell Erica how they became vampires, I felt Rosalie's eyes on me the whole time.

**I'm sorry that I hadn't updated in a few days, but as you can see, my chapters are long and I didn't want to write some short crappy chapter just to get updated. I would like to thank the people for reading this story, it was my fist and I'm happy people liked it enough to subscribe. I would love reviews, so please, I you don't mind make me feel happy. Humor me with your incites. Love you all.**

**SXS**


	3. biggest mistake of your life

**By the way, this story is mainly in Bella's POV. Only occasionally is it not. I would also like to say that I don't own the characters in twilight, I don't like AN's at the tops of pages so I will only say that once, the only characters I own are Linda and Erica. Don't steal my story please; it took me months to come up with. Please review, this is my fist story and I'm seriously wondering if it's good.**

ErPOV

Once Edward left and Bella fell back asleep I talked to Alice and Rosalie about there lives, I had found out many things. When we moved on to the topic of Bella and Edward I was surprised that Bella had survived so much. I was very interested in the Volturi and how they worked. I was sick to my stomach when I heard about Jacob and the mind tricks that he played on Bella, I wanted to scream at him. Once it was daylight Alice told me to shower and gave me a bottle of Nair, I was surprised that she was taking this makeover that far, but I went with it. Bella was still sleeping when I got out, Alice took me into a closet that was bigger than my room and dressed me in some clothes that still had tags on them, and she refused to let me look in the mirror till she was done. She took out a box of bleach and hair dye, I just let her do it. I trusted her. Without showing me how it looked she put a hair conditioning treatment on my head, wile we were waiting she waxed my eyebrows. When the timer dinged she washed the conditioner out, then she applied my makeup, then she painted my long nails, they actually looked like fake nails they were so perfect. Lastly she did my hair, she curled it loosely and it had waves. When I finally looked in the mirror I gasped and stepped back, accidentally tripping over a chair and falling. I looked as good as Rosalie! Alice smiled obviously enjoying my reaction, Rosalie actually looked jealous. Alice turned away to look in her closet, she was muttering. She sighed and looked at me.

"I don't have any clothes that would fit Bella, I need to go to the mall later. Are you for it?"

I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she didn't realize that the bit of information about a wedding in my moms future made me feel like Bella was already my sister, I already had other plans. I could tell that she didn't like the fact that I blocked my future from her seeing, I actually gave her a picture saying "Alice, I like privacy." When I fist put it up Alice looked at me and gave me a "Humph".

"Nah, ill come back later though, I need to go home for a nap, remember that I stayed up with you all night."

She looked at me disappointed, then looked down at Bella sleeping. I followed her gaze to look at my future step-sister, she was so pretty, I could understand why Edward loved her. I also knew that it was more than just looks, the reason Edward loved her I mean, she was so nice, she never thought of herself first. I had already decided that I was going to take a trip down to la-push to see this 'Jacob' and tell him what I thought of him hurting my friend. I gave Alice and Rosalie a hug promising to come back later and turned to leave down the steps. I ran into Edward on the way.

"Ow!" I said wile rubbing my aching head.

He laughed at me, I glared, I didn't see what was so funny.

"You need to be careful, cant having my future sister-in-law in a vegetative state at the hospital."

Ugh, he knew, I honestly thought about how horrible it would be to live in a house with no secrets, I almost felt bad.

"I need to go take a nap, I was up all night. Ill be back later though, tell Bella I said that I would see her later."

He nodded and passed me to enter Alice's room, were we had spent the night. Boy, deciding to stare at a wall all day (to confuse Alice), and thinking about bed (to confuse Edward) was very tiring, I was contemplating actually going to bed later. I knew that I had to do this though, I knew it would make it easier for Bella, boy, I only met her yesterday, but I already loved her. I ended up walking home, refusing to let anyone drive me, I wanted time to think about what to say to that scum bag they call Jacob. I knew were to find him, but I needed to figure out how to ask Charlie how to get there without letting him think I was up to something. By the time I got home I had figured nothing out, I decided to just go with the flow. I walked into the house and was greeted by my mom and Charlie, they were carrying the moving boxes into the proper rooms. I smiled, they looked so happy.

"Where is Bella?"

"She is still at Alice's, they are going to the mall later, I decided that I wanted to go down to the beach…. Maybe meet some new people."

"Oh. You look nice."

I smiled at him, I could tell that he really liked my mom.

"Thank you."

I looked at my mom who was trying to pick up three big boxes.

"Mom, don't do my room, I still want to paint it first."

She put the boxes down, they landed with a thud.

"Oh, also, where are the keys, I'm going to go down now wile the weather is nice."

She left the room to get the keys, Charlie looked at me.

"Oh, do me a favor, when you get to la push if you don't mind could you give a message to my friend Billy?"

I tried to hide my smile, this was working out great!

"Yeah sure, what's his address?"

He pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from his pocket and starting writing Billy's address.

"Do you think you can remember the message or should I write it down, it's not too long."

"I'll remember."

"Ok, tell Billy that I want to go fishing this weekend, but I'm bringing a new fisherwoman, tell him to call me so I can make actual plans."

He winked at me, I thought it was cute how he was trying to make a date with my mom.

"I will let him know."

My mom came back in the room and handed me the keys.

"Is your cell phone charged?"

"Yeah mom, it lasts a wile."

"Okay, have fun."

I left as they started to pick up more boxes. I knew I didn't have a permit yet, but I didn't have to worry because I had known to drive for years, plus the chief liked my mom so that was a added plus. I knew that la push was by the beach and I knew the general direction to the beach, so I just drove in that direction, I pulled over to the first person I saw.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me how to get here?" I gave him the piece of paper with the address on it. He read it and gave it back.

"Yeah, just follow this street here till you can turn left, then you turn right at the second chance you get. That is the street you want."

"Thank you sir."

I followed his directions and found my self in front of the house I wanted. I went up the steps and rang the doorbell. A man with too much face answered.

"Hi, I'm Erica, I'm Charlie's new neighbor. I was on my way to the beach and Charlie wanted me to give you a message."

He looked at me confused.

"Yeah, what does he want?"

I could tell he was a little annoyed.

"He said that he wanted to go fishing this weekend and that if it was okay he wanted to bring a lady friend with him."

Now he looked really confused.

"My mom is that lady friend, they seem to like each other well enough."

Well enough, ha, that was an understatement, according to Alice Charlie was already hearing church bells.

"Oh, ill call him, thank you for coming."

He went to shut the door.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind could I talk to Jacob?"

He glared at me.

"He isn't here, he's at Sam's."

I remained persistent.

"Could you give me directions to Sam's please, I really need to speak with Jake."

He went into the house and returned with a pencil and paper, he continued to scribble directions as I waited. When he was done he handed the paper to me rudely. I kept thinking "Kill em' with kindness." as I thanked him and headed out the door to my truck. I really hoped he was nicer to my mother.

As I followed the directions to Sam's house I tried to think of how I would get Jacob alone, I just will ask him to come outside because I wanted to tell him something. Thank god I looked so nice, it might make it easier. I got to a plain looking house with beautiful flowers in the front. "This is it." I said to myself as I walked up to the door.

DING DONG

A pretty girl answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Bella's neighbor, is this Sam's house, I'm actually looking for Jacob, but his dad said he would be here."

I didn't notice until she looked back into the house that she had scars running down her face.

"Yeah this is Sam's house, I'm Emily, come on in."

As I walked in I noticed a whole bunch of boys were sitting around a table eating what looked like all the food in the world. Emily offered me a sandwich, I politely refused. She introduced me to the crowd of boys, one of which crinkled their nose and glared at me.

"You smell like a leech!"

I full out laughed at him.

"And you smell like dirt!"

He actually growled at me. They boys laughed at him.

"Behave Paul! She is a guest."

Emily looked around.

"Sam, Jacob, come downstairs, we have a visitor."

I heard loud feet going down the steps, Sam came and shook my hand and then stood by Emily. I heard another person coming down the stairs, I guessed that this was Jacob. As soon as he entered the room he stopped short and looked at me. He almost looked scared. His eyes looked all around the room from the boys, to Emily, to Sam, and then to me again. Everyone stared at me. It was more than embarrassing, it was enough to get me madder than I already was. Forget kindness, I was going for the kill now.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you."

JbPOV.

I was upstairs with Sam talking about what I missed when I disappeared for a few days, not much really, when I heard the knock on the door. When the person entered it didn't smell like anyone I knew, the smell was pleasant but it had a hint of leech on top, yet I didn't recognize it as Bella. I heard Paul growl at her. Sam led me downstairs as soon as Emily called. I entered the room and almost fell forward as I felt my world shift, looking at her I felt a gravity pulling me towards her. I looked at everyone, Sam was the first to catch on, then I let my eyes take the path they wanted back to her. She looked disgusted.

That was not supposed to happen, they were supposed to feel it to, they were supposed to love you back. "I'll just give it a minute, maybe it will be a little slower than normal."

I thought to myself. She sounded angry as she said that we needed to talk, I followed her outside and she led me into the woods. When we were deep into the green she turned and looked at me, she was so beautiful when she was mad.

"Jacob, you need to talk to Bella, she is getting married and you are not helping her, or your cause, one bit. You're making it all worse. Your howling at night makes her cringe, stop it. Your just hurting her..."

I felt a stab of pain as she mentioned Bella's name, but it didn't matter, I have found my gravity, my sun.

"You need to call her and tell her that you're coming to the wedding and that you are happy for her."

I could do that, all of it, as long as my sun lit my day. She looked at me impatiently.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

I had to tell her, I didn't think I could lie to her, but how to tell her without scaring her?

"You know my secret, but you probably don't know much about werewolves."

I paused, she looked at me curiously.

"We do this thing called _imprinting_, its were we find our soul mate and then they are all that matters, it's much much powerful than love, it's like our worlds revolve around each other. That's what happened with Sam and Emily."

ErPOV.

Then I realized the look on his face, it was the same look Edward gave Bella, it was the look of _love_. I knew coming here was a bad, bad, bad idea, the worst I could have possibly have made in my long 15 years of life.

JbPOV.

This wasn't right, she has to feel it, Emily did with Sam and Clair with Quil. She needs to feel it too. I was angry now. _How come I always fall in love with the people that didn't love me back it isn't fair!_ I thought to myself. I have to make her love me, I cant live without someone loving me back, she will love me, she must.

ErPOV.

He was hurt, he looked at me with cold eyes.

"Don't you feel it too?"

I felt something, nausea. All I could do was stare at him. He started to shake, at first I thought he was crying, and I wanted to reach out and comfort him, he was in pain, I caused it, it was horrible, but then I looked into his eyes, they were dark, dark and angry.

JbPOV.

I needed to calm down, but being angry felt so _right_. I could tell she was scared, and I was angry at myself for causing her to be scared.

"How come they never love me back?" I voiced aloud to myself.

She stumbled back, and I could feel the change. I wanted her to not be scared of me, and yet, I was giving her all the more reason to be scared, I was just so angry. The rejection was too much, I jumped on her, changing in mid-air into a wolf form, and dug my claws into were they landed on her chest, she screamed in pain for me to stop, and oh how I wanted to stop, but I also wanted her to feel my pain, the pain that she, and my dear sweet Bella, had caused. My claws sank deeper and deeper into her wounds, even as she fell unconscious. I could now hear Sam's thoughts yelling at me to stop, her scream still ringing in my ears. It didn't take Sam long to get to me, he shoved me off her while screaming at me in his thoughts.

"JACOB, HOW COULD YOU MAKE MY MISTAKES, HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF BE SO STUPID TO LET YOURSELF GET OUT OF CONTROLL!"

He was yelling at me, but the whole time he was thinking about his Emily.

"She didn't feel it back." I answered before running off into the woods. I needed to be alone. What have I done?

I had made a bad mistake.

SPOV.

I had just changed back into human form when Quil appeared beside me.

"Run, go tell Emily to call Dr. Cullen, tell her to have him prepared, were coming soon, it's a bloody wound."

Quil took off without another word, he was a good kid, I thought. I picked her up and realized I never got a chance to learn her name, I wondered what it was. By the time I got to the house Emily was off the phone, she ran to get some towels to clean her up, it was when she had wiped off the blood around the punctures that I saw what Jake had done, he had gone deep, deeper into her chest than I thought. I couldn't keep the wounds dry because every time I wiped up the blood more would replace it, I settled for putting the towel on top of her to soak up what it could. As I picked her up to take her to the car she started dripping, I was glad I hadn't gotten a new car yet.

EdPOV.

I was just thinking about going to hunt while Bella was at the mall with Alice when the phone rang. I picked it up and the lady on the other side wasted no time with greetings, I was glad I was a vampire because a mere human wouldn't have been able to understand a thing she was talking about. I ran to Carlisle and told him to get ready, then I went get the others out of the house, I was told that it would be a bloody mess. I stayed behind to see if Carlisle needed any assistance. When Sam entered carrying Erica I was horrified, I had just seen her a few hours ago, what was she doing with the werewolves, who hurt her? She was bleeding very badly, I didn't think I could help Carlisle with this case. From what Sam was thinking I knew that Jacob was responsible, I could kill him, oh I wanted to look for him now, but I cant, Bella will be upset about Erica and it would only make matters worse if I hurt Jacob too, I had to think about Bella. I heard the front door open and I knew it was Jacob, how dare he come into this house after what he had done to my friend. Then, I heard his thoughts, and I have never heard someone that sorry before, It was as bad as I probably sounded after I reunited with Bella after making the worst mistake of my life. He was a wreck, he couldn't bare to look at her and yet he held her hand, he knew what a horrible mistake he has made. Well, I thought to myself, at least he has moved on. That's when I heard Carlisle think it, I opened the door to watch the scene unravel.

"There is nothing more that I could do, her heart was punctured, and I can't stop the bleeding. I'm sorry, I wish I could save her."

JbPOV.

No, no, no, no, no, NO. This was all wrong! This is not supposed to be how it happens!

There was supposed to be true love and fireworks, not pain and death! He can save her, he **has** to save her! It's all my fault, why does she have to suffer? He don't think he can save her, but he _can_, the question is can I still love her?

Yes, yes I will, I will do anything to make this up to her, I will spend _eternity_ doing it. I will live, and she will die, but we will still be together.

"Bite her."

Sam looked at my with his mouth wide open, Edward came out of his room, and Carlisle stared at me.

"Just do it!"

He looked at me before moving to roll her pant legs up, then he paused to silently ask me again. I nodded my head before he sank his teeth into her left leg. I flinched as he moved to the other leg and repeated, he did this to her arms too. When he bit her neck she screamed, I wanted it to stop, but she just kept screaming. I held her hand tighter and then she just stopped, I heard her heartbeat quicken then slow to a painful stop. Carlisle looked at me and reached over to squeeze my shoulder, I blinked away tears.

"She will wake up in a few days, your welcome to stay here till she does."

That's when I left the room, I ran past Edward and into the cool air. I wouldn't be gone for long, I just needed to think about this, I would be back soon to hold her hand, I will be with her throughout this whole process, then I will be there to get the punishment I deserve for taking her life away from her, If I don't kill myself fist.


	4. finding out

BellasPOV

We were in the middle of a store when Alice gasped. Everyone turned around to make sure that nothing was wrong, she looked around at everyone and then picked up the closest thing to her, which was a green shirt with white polka-dots, it was hideous really.

"Sorry, it just, this shirt was what I was looking for!"

People laughed at her outburst and continued on their merry way. She ran over to Rosalie who was still staring at the ugly green shirt Alice was holding. Alice's lips appeared to tremble, I could tell that they were talking, much too fast for human ears. Rosalie looked over to me, concern written on her beautiful face. I was panicking, what was happening? I started walking toward them but they got to me faster, Alice grabbed my hand and started leading my to the exit, dropping the shirt in the progress.

"Come on, we got to go!"

I studied the expression on her face, I didn't quite understand.

"What's happening?"

Alice's face scrunched up even more as she started to walk faster. I had to run now to keep her pace.

"No time" she grunted "I'll tell you in the car."

She wasted no time getting to the car, I was soon out of breath beside her and she resorted to picking me up and carrying me though the crowd of shoppers. Rosalie trailed behind carrying all the bags (Well, really all their bags. I had drawn the line at two, but Alice never stopped to amaze me as she put more and more stuff into the small bags.) As soon as we were in the parking lot Alice went to get the car to pick us up, it only took us two minutes to get going, and I didn't even do anything. Not that that was my fault though, I had attempted to help when Alice gave me a hard look and told me to wait in the car, muttering about how slow I was. I knew she didn't mean it to hurt, but it did sting a little. As I sat waiting for them to get in I remembered that there was a reason we were in such a hurry, and my mind raced as I thought of all the possibilities of what was happening, none of which were good. Once we were all in the car I asked, I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Alice, what"s going on?"

She sighed

"When we were in there I noticed that Edwards future disappeared, I got scared because I knew that meant one of two things, both of them bad, so I looked into yours and it wasn't there either, and I looked for the wedding and I couldn't see it, and just to make sure I looked for Jazz and me, gone. And so on and so forth."

She talked so fast it was a blur, it took me a second before I realized what this meant┘.. we were all going to die! I started to cry.

"Does that mean?" I stopped, I couldn't say the rest.

"It could Bella. that's why I need to talk to Carlisle."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. When we arrived home, outside of the house was a car I recognized as Sam's. I felt some relief but then I realized that this doesn't explain why everything disappeared from Alice's view and I was scared again. I looked to Alice and noticed her eyes where black, and she wasn't breathing. The same went for Rosalie.

"Bella, get in the house, we wont come in till its safe, but you need to go. There's too much blood for you to be safe."

Alice got out and pushed the seat of out the way so I could get out myself. She got back in quickly.

"Tell them were hunting" she said before speeding off.

It was then I realized she had said something about blood, whose blood was it? OH NO! Jacob!

I started to cry as I ran up the yard and onto the porch, I could even see Edward sitting there because my vision was so blurred from tears. He was sitting on the chair to the left of the door, he called out as I tried to get the door open.

"Bella" his voice was quite. I had jumped at the sudden disturbance.

"Its okay Bella"

I turned to him, he pulled me into his arms and sat down, holding me. I cried freely.

"Shhhhhh, Bella, it will be fine."

I looked up at him, his eyes filled with pain.

"What happened?"

He kissed my hair and shifted me till I was sitting.

"She was hurt, he didn't mean to, but he let his anger get the best of him."

I didn't understand, if not Jacob than why would Sam be here? Who was hurt?

Then it hit me like a tidal wave, it didn't stop there either, no, the tidal wave started to pull me under till I was drowning. I started to cry harder against Edward's chest. Sam entered the porch, he stopped when he saw me. His eyes held a deep sadness.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't leave, its just, Emily. Call me if you need anything, ill be back over tomorrow."

He looked to Edward and I felt him nod. He walked to his car before turning around again.

"I'm really sorry, and I know Jake is too, its just... I"m really sorry."

He turned back the his car and got in, before five seconds was up he disappeared down the long stretch of road what is the Cullen"s driveway. I looked up at Edward.

"What exactly happened?"

He proceeded to wipe the tears off my face before answering.

"I'm not completely sure, but what I do know is that Erica went down to La Push and tried to talk to Jacob who went ballistic and, well, you know."

I looked at him in disbelief and felt another tear roll down my face. He kissed this one. I couldn't help but laugh at this motion, he smiled at me. It didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How bad is it"

Edward frowned at this question, obviously disappointed that he didn't distract me from the situation.

"Bella. We gained a new sister today."

I gasped at his words, not because there the fact that there was a new vampire, because I was shocked that Jake hurt her that much. I started to climb off him to go into the house, Edward grabbed my hand to stop me.

"I suggest you don't go in there till we get it cleaned up, it was quite a mess."

He pulled me into his arms and tilted my head up for I kiss, it wasn't long enough, but did satisfy. I was distracted by the sound of Emmett's jeep, Edward held me closely and moved to stand if front of me. At first I didn't understand the notion but when the car turned back and started to pull away I got it. They were leaving for the same reason Alice and Rosalie had. Edward broke away once the car disappeared.

"Stay here, I got to go get some bleach."

He left into the house and I sat down, in seconds Edward was back with a mop and some bleach. He poured the straight bleach onto the porch and started mopping, I recognized the mop from my eighteenth birthday. The smell burned my nosed and I looked to Edward, his face had the same expression. I looked down to the floor at what he was mopping and instantly got nauseous, there were drops of blood leading to the door. The blood that belonged to my friend. When he was done Edward looked up at me.

"Go to the driveway, I got to wash everything down."

I did as told and he went around to the side of the house. He returned with the garden hose. He looked up to the sky.

"It picked today of all days not to rain, ain't it typical?"

I laughed at his distress. He went back, turned on the water, and proceeded to wash down the grass and porch. I jumped when I heard Esme's voice behind me.

"What happened?"

I turned around to face her, she took one look at my face and gave me a hug.

"We aren't exactly sure yet."

I didn't want to tell her what we did know because I knew it would lead to me having to tell her she had a new daughter, I didn't feel that it was my place to be the first to tell her.

When Edward was done he walked over to us.

"Wanna keep her company while I clean the house or do you want to?"

Esme looked at him thoughtfully.

"No, ill clean the house, I need to talk to Carlisle anyway."

Edward went to give her the bleach and mop.

"Yeah, call us in when your done, I need to talk to him too, but Bella doesn't like the sight of blood."

Esme took the cleaning tools and continued to walk towards the house. I heard a car pull up and turned to see Alice's Porsche coming right at me. I grabbed on to Edward as he pulled me out of the way. Alice parked and jumped out.

"Sorry! I knew I wasn't going to hit her!"

Edward growled and started to say something but was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Nothing happened to her, no use getting angry."

Alice mouthed 'sorry' to me before looking at a very irritated Edward.

"What happened? Why was there blood everywhere?"

"Erica went to talk to Jake and he hurt her, that's all I know."

Alice's mouth dropped. Rosalie was the first to be able to respond.

"How bad?"

Edwards irritated look disappeared immediately, it was replaced a both sad and happy look.

"We adopted one more today."

Rosalie made a noise that wasn't exactly a word, but Alice smiled widely, I guess she already had seen this. I shot her a look telling her that this wasn't a good time to be smiling. She quickly turned the smile into a frown, but the edges of her lips were pulled up. Before anything else could be said Esme called from inside of the house.

"You can come in now!"

I grabbed Edwards hand and started walking back to the porch. He fixed himself in front of me and turned around before letting us in.

"Stay behind me the whole time, she shouldn't be awake yet, but just incase."

I smile up at him letting him know I understood. He turned around and walked in. A scream filled the room. I tensed behind Edward, he looked back at me.

"Don't worry, she isn't awake." he whispered.

He led me over to Carlisle who was standing next to her. She was laying on the dining room table, a table they never used. She looked glorious, her blond hair fanned oust out around her, her cheeks still had a slight pink blush to them, her body perfectly proportioned┘ Her eyes shot open as she screamed again, Carlisle looked at me.

"She isn't awake, she does that a lot."

Her eyes weren't crimson, they were the same shade of violet the girl in Italy had. The one that was both the hunter and the bait. I looked at Edward confused.

"She already had blue contacts in."

"Oh."

She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and then closed her eyes once more. Esme walked over from where she was standing by the doorway to look down at the newest addition to the family. She looked over to Carlisle who took her into his arms. It was such a loving moment. She turned to look at me, and she grinned wider. I looked up at Edward to find he was already gazing down at me. Love in his eyes, he reached down to give me a peck on the lips. I heard Emmett's booming voice from outside, it took him about two seconds to enter the house, Jasper trailed behind hi silently. Emmett looked down at Erica on the table before looking up confused.

"What happened here?"

Ugh, how many times did he have to repeat this story? I didn't want to keep hearing about how Jake basically killed her.

"The dog killed her." Alice spoke matter-of-factually.

Edwards hand tightened a little and I could tell he didn't like the way she said that in from of me. I could heard Emmett's knuckles crack as he tightened his fist.

"I'm gunna kill that son of a bitch!"

I was going to speak up when I felt a wave of false emotion hit me, Jasper.

Emmett was still fuming when I went outside. It was Edward's idea really, but I did need some fresh air. Edward trailed behind me as I walked down the steps into the yard. The sun was setting and the hues of pink, orange, and purple were beautiful. I was still looking at them when Edward pulled me into his arms. I sighed lightly into his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Long day, huh?"

I looked up at him, a smile on my face.

"Only the part I had spent away from you, love."

He lead down to give me a kiss, and before I knew it my hands were tangled in his hair. All too soon he broke it. I was out of breath again, this was one human think I would definitely not miss I thought as I choked for air. Edward chuckled beside me. He reached up and pulled me into his lap on the porch steps. I sat there watching the sun until it was gone.

"What happens now?"

He looked at me sadly.

"She has to go with a few of us to Alaska as soon as she's awake, and there we will she will wait till all of us return."

I was about to say something when I heard yelling from inside the house. Edward frowned and took my hand. Together we walked into the house.

Jake was standing on one side of the room with Carlisle in front of me and Emmett on the other side with Jasper. Emmett snarled at Jake, who was red in anger.

"You better stay on that side of the room or ill-"

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle shouted. He looked to Emmett first.

"Leave if you cant calm down, this is not the time for fighting."

Emmett, with one last growl, left. Rose followed him from behind.

I watched in horror as Jacob walked over to Erica and held her hand, Carlisle touched his shoulder.

"What?" he said without turning around.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I really don't suggest doing that, she will brake your hand next time she screams."

He looked at him, still holder her hand, sadly.

"It's worth it." He said before turning back around.

That's when I realized it, Jake had found his love, his own night and day, and he had hurt her. Pictures of Emily flashed in my head. I felt happiness, jealousy, and anger all at the same time. I wanted to yell at him, and I was about to, but I realized how painful this must be to him. Then I felt a new emotion, Sadness.

That's when she screamed, and it lasted longer than the others. I could see the pain in his eyes as he turned to face Carlisle.

"Your right, that was stupid of me." Then he showed him his hand, which was bent, in the wrong angle, in several places. I had to look away.

Carlisle walked over to him and popped the bones back in place, I could hear the sickening crack of each one.

"Keep your hand straight or they wont heal right."

After that, Jake settled for holding her arm.

A few moments later Esme took Erica's cell phone from her pocket and started dialing numbers. I understood as soon as she started talking.

"Hi this is Esme, I'm Alice's mother."

"Yeah, I'm calling to let you know that your daughter is over here, she was coming back from the beach when she realized she had my daughter's clothes on. She stopped over to return them."

"Yes, well, as girls are, one thing led to another and she is wanting to know if they can have another sleep over."

She laughed at the response she had gotten to this

"Okay, thanks, yeah, she wanted me to call, that way you knew it was okay with me. She's a very good kid."

She paused, while Erica's mother talked on the other line.

"Yeah, she was going to call him to ask, thank you."

"Okay, ill have her call."

"Thanks again, bye."

After hanging up, Esme turned to me, a smile on her face.

"that was Erica's mother, she is suppose to be sleeping over here tonight. Charlie was with her, he asked if you would be staying too, I told him you would, I hope this is alright with you."

I smiled that her, she was such a caring person.

"Yeah, that's fine, thank you."

She nodded before turning back to Carlisle, together they continued to stare at their youngest daughter, the baby.

Edward took my hand and led me up the stairs and into his room. Before long Alice was at the door. She walked right in, no welcome needed, and sat on the couch.

"We got another sister, can you believe it!" she said to Edward.

Edward sighed at his overly excited sister and sat me on the edge of the bed to face her. Alice continued.

"I just hope she isn't going to be grouchy about this like Rosalie was."

I looked at her in disbelief, I was amazed she would dare to say something like that aloud.

"Cant you see that Alice?"

She looked at me disgustedly

"No, that dogs going to be close to her. Ugh, the smell of him!"

I heard another knock on the door and for a minute panicked thinking it would be Rosalie, but Jasper was the one who entered. He walked over to his wife on the couch and put his arm around her.

"Alice, dear, calm down."

She was literally jumping now.

"I cant, I'm just so excited. I hope she wakes soon!"

She looked to me.

"Two new sisters!" she squealed "I got to go get everything ready!"

She ran out of the room leaving Jasper, Edward, and me alone. I was scared, what did Alice need to get ready?

"Edward, what is she planning?"

He looked down at me with bewilderment in this topaz eyes

"I don't know Bella, I don't know."

Jasper laughed at us.

"I got to go she if she needs any help, ill talk to you later."

He turned to leave the room, and as he opened the door another piercing scream filled the house. I winced at the sound. My love held me tighter in his arms, I looked up at his face which was filled with concentration, and gave him a kiss. He instantly looked to me.

"What are you thinking about?"

He ran his fingers down my arm, giving me goosebumps.

"I'm trying to figure out what happened to get Jake so angry.'

"Oh. What's he thinking?"

He looked down at me lovingly.

"I keep hearing 'I'm sorry' and..." He trailed off

"What?"

"Im sorry' and 'she didn't love me back'."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But that don't make sense, why would he hurt her about you?"

It was my turn to do some explaining.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think it was about me, at least, not completely."

He looked at me confused.

"I don't understand."

I sighed, how to put this?

"Werewolves do this thing called imprinting, its were they fall deep into love at first sight. For example, Sam and Emily."

He stared out the window, deep in thought.

"And you think he did this with Erica?"

I felt the jealousy again, but I pushed it quickly away.

"Yeah." I breathed the word, it was light and airy.

"That explains some things, but why would he hurt her?"

I saw Emily's face again.

"Accident? Maybe for some reason he got to angry and shifted?"

He looked down to me in amazement.

'I think your right, I think he got mead because she didn't love him back, it makes so much sense, Isabella, you're a genius!"

I laughed at his astonishment.

"I have my moments"

Then all of a sudden his lips were on mine, my heart raced as I laid down on the bed, my hands twisted in his bronze hair, and I was floating. All too soon I was falling back the earth, Edward had broken this kiss too. That was a nasty habit he was getting into, I couldn't wait till our kisses could lasted forever. He chucked at me again as I gasped for air. I tried to look serious as I shot him a angry look, but it just made him laugh ever more. Before long I was laughing with him, it wasn't easy to stay mad at my angle. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed.

"Where are we going?" He proceeded to carry me through the door.

"downstairs, I need to ask Carlisle something."

He put me down and we walked into the dining room, Erica was still laying on the table and Jake was still next to her. I studied her for a minute looking for where he had hurt her, it took me a wile to realize that she wasn't wearing a white shirt, she was wearing a white bandage. Jake didn't even look up as I took a seat next to him. I took caution and I thought about how to word my words.

"Jake?"

He still didn't look up

"What is it Bella?"

I studied his now fine hand on her arm.

"She's it, isn't she?"

I still couldn't see his face, but I could see the tears fall from it.

"Yeah, Bella, she is."

I wanted to take him into my arms, but I knew it would just make it harder, so I sat there in silence. Before long Esme joined us at the table. We sat there for a hour, just watching. When Edward spoke from behind me I jumped at the sudden disturbance. Jake still didn't move.

'Bella, me and Carlisle need to talk to you."

I got up and followed him out back, the air was chilly and Edward stood away from me as to not get me any colder. Carlisle was the first to talk.

"She is going to have to go away with to Alaska around tomorrow afternoon. She didn't have much blood in her system when she was changed, so it shouldn't be long till she wakes up. We decided it would be best to have Rose and Emmett take her."

I nodded before the question popped in my head.

"What about the wedding, can they still come?"

Carlisle looked at me sadly.

"We don't know yet, it depends on how things work out, there is a good chance that they wont be able to."

I felt some sadness, I knew that it wasn't the last time they would see me, I would be with them right after we were married. It wouldn't be the same, but it would manage. I nodded again to let him know I understood. Carlisle continued.

'We need to fake her death tomorrow, hopefully she will be around to execute some necessities."

Edward took my hand to tell me we were finished, we walked back in the house just as another scream erupted. I couldn't help but think of the pain I would go though when I changed, and I held on to Edward tighter. He led me up the steps and into his room again. He tucked me into his bed and laid on the top of his covers on the other side. He stared out the window into the black of night.

"Edward, what are you thinking about now?"

He turned and laughed at me.

"Well, if you really want to know, I was thinking about what Erica's abilities might be, you know, because what she was able to do even as a human was extraordinary."

He had a good question, but this was not one we could figure out on our own, we would have to wait and see. He gave me a kiss on my head before forcing me to lay down.

"Time for bed, we have a big day tomorrow."

I felt like a three year old being put in a crib.

"Promise to stay with me?"

He looked into my eyes as he answered.

"I will always stay with you."

He sung my lullaby as I drifted off into sleep, no nightmares would confront me tonight.

-----------------------------------

Guys im so sorry i didnt update for a wile, i had it typed on my labtop which isnt working now, so i had to retype it. Its the longest chapter yet! 13 pages! We find out some great stuff in the next chapter, i promise ill update soon..

COOKIES TO REVIEWERS!


End file.
